The invention relates to a submergible ignition device for a submarine explosive cable cutter which is towed by a cable under water and serves to cut under water the anchoring chains and steel anchoring cables of sea mines and the like. The device includes a pressure-dependent element which can be activated at the anchor chain. When the pressure dependent element is so activated, the detonator is activated via built-in safety devices as well as via a transfer charge thereby igniting the explosive charge.
The known detonators of this type have the common drawback that, although they have been designed as submarine detonators, they can be detonated above water or only in a slightly submerged condition where no anchoring chains of sea mines can be found. The detonation occurs as soon as a predetermined pressure is exerted on the element which triggers the ignition. Such pressure can occur while the device is on dry land due to an accident or while the device is slightly submerged by means of floating debris, logs or the like, whereby the device explodes which, since it is accidental, may have disastrous consequences.
A further drawback in the detonators of the state of the art resides in that the detonator may reach the desired water depth and may, due to pressure exerted by a foreign object become triggered without detonating because of a malfunctioning of the detonator. Thereafter, the detonator remains in a triggered condition and can, after the towing cable has been retracted, be struck against the wall of the towing vessel and thereby be detonated.